I Don't Feel Any Pain
by ZukosGirl91014
Summary: This is Eponine's death and a little before. Kind of like a song fic but not really... Just see for your self! I'm proud of this one! Rated T for mild language and a little blood. Not that bad. Tell me if K would be ok.


I Don't Feel Any Pain

The _italics_ are Eponine's thoughts.

This is from Eponine's point of view

I do NOT own Les Miserables! (Although I LOVE it to pieces!)

A/N: Hey guys! As you can see I'm taking a break from my usual ATLA fanfics! Yay for exploration! I am really proud of this so no really hurtful flames please! Sorry if they might seem a little out of character! I wrote this really quickly! Eponine's thoughts are supposed to be choppy 'cause... well they are thoughts of a dying woman! Enjoy and PLEEZE R&R!

Luv Ya All!

Abzkadiddilydoo. (abby) :)

_I delivered the letter to Cosette's father. Now I had to get back to Marius. I had to tell him about my feelings for him, even though that Cosette had already taken his heart. If he dies... I won't even think about that. Come on Eponine, your almost to the battlefield. This men's clothing is really bothering me! Quiet now, we don't want anyone to see you! Your almost to the barricade Eponine!_

**BANG! **She suppressed a scream. Bringing her hand down to her side she felt wetness. Blood. Blood. Blood.

_Don't let it get to you 'Ponine! You have to tell Marius that the letter arrived safely._

**Blood. Death. Marius. Blood. Gone. Marius. Marius. Marius.**

_Almost there._

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" I tried to stay on my feet. I could see Marius, his face etched with disbelief and worry. "Good god what are you doing! 'Ponine have you no fear?" His face lightened, "Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?" I smiled at the old nickname. His voice made the pain dull a little. He always made me feel better. Little he knows, little he sees.

"Took the letter like you said," I whimpered, "I met her father...at the door." Marius looked at me with worry. He could tell something was wrong. "He said he would give it. I don't think I can stand anymore!" I let the pain overtake me. I began to fall to the ground when I felt his arms bring me softly into his lap. It felt so right. He was talking to me, but I couldn't hear. He realized that I was wounded. Although I couldn't make out the words he was saying I could feel his body tense with worry and the urgency in his voice scared me. "Don't you fret M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain."

_Lies. This hurt worse than hell. Thouugh, the truth would hurt Marius. I couldn't scare him! There was bound to be an attack soon. I couldn't be the reason of his distraction._

**Blood. Death. Marius. Marius. Marius. I love you Marius.**

"...If I could heal your wounds with words of love..."

_They can Marius, it will complete me! _ I hadn't the strength to say so. What if he didn't love me the way he was telling me now. What if this was just for me. I buried my face in his shirt and let silent tears fall. "Just hold me close and let it be. Shelter me comfort me." I whispered. Marius cradled my head in his lap. "I will 'Ponine. I will." Through my blurred vision, I could see tears running down his face too.

**Marius. So much pain. Marius. I love you. Pain. Blood. Marius.**

I could feel myself slipping. My body becoming numb. Marius tightened his grip on my dying body. He began to sing to me. He had always had a beautiful voice, but being who he is, he refused to show it. He sang so softly, it was for my ears and my ears alone. The words were mush to my dysfunctional hearing, but the sweet tones were getting through.

**Blood. Marius. Marius. I love you Marius! Pain. Slipping. Falling. Giving Up.**

"I'm here 'Ponine! I'll stay until help arrives for you, and even after that. I can't lose my best friend! Not now..."

_Best friend. That's it 'Ponine. He'll never see. Never. At least I'll be out of the way. He won't have to deal with my desperation for his love. He'll have Cossete to care about. Don't think like that. He loves you... just not the way you love him._

"That's all I need to know."

_Lying again are we?_

Marius looked down at me. Sobs overtaking him. "Eponine. You'll make it. Someone sent for help. Just hold on. Please." He kissed my forehead and shifted me in his arms into what was a more comfortable grip.

_At least I got the kiss. I don't want to live though. I have no reason too. My parents wouldn't give a damn. Marius... well. Marius would want me to be happy. I think. Marius, my love, I can't pull through. No, I won't pull through. I'm going to be selfish._

With the last of my remaining strength I whimpered,

"And you will keep me safe..." I coughed and tasted blood. Marius rested his forehead against mine whispering through a thick, tear clogged throat, "No 'Ponine! Please! You're going to be okay!" I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek. "And you will (_cough) _keep me...close." He began to cry, "Don't talk like that! 'Ponine! You're scaring me!" I managed a small, loving smile. "And rain will make the flowers... grow." Marius ran his hand through my hair. He touched his nose with mine. "I love you." I whispered so feebly he couldn't even hear clearly. "What? 'Ponine tell me what you said! Please!"

**Death. Death. Slipping. Gone. Marius. Kiss. Leaving. Love. I love you...so much. Dead. Gone! **

**At last.**

**Peace.**


End file.
